Pirate Pharaoh
The Pirate Pharaoh is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is a legendary pirate pharaoh who was sealed deep within the Never Land Desert long ago.He is voiced by Aasif Mandvi. Background History The Pirate Pharaoh was once believed to be a evil and power hungry being.He was actually a kind and prideful ruler of the Never Nile before being sealed away by the wicked Queen Patra Cleo before she locked all the waters of the Never Nile away in a mountain. Personality The Pirate Pharaoh is very vain boasting his power and thinking little of other such as Jake and his crew. Powers and Abilities With the power of his crook and fail the Pirate Pharaoh can bring him back to life.It also gives the Pharaoh the power to give life to a sphinx and Anubis statue. The pharaoh also has the power to summon giant scarabs and create powerful sandstorms. Roles in the series The Pirate Pharaoh first appeared in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh ",he is accidentally awakened by Jake and his crew.At first the pharaoh couldn't believe his eyes that he was finally free and wish to set his eye upon the Never Nile but since his time sealed away the pharaoh was socked to see that Pharaoh's Valley was nothing but a baron wasteland.After Jake and his crew defeated the Pharaoh's Anubis from destroying a mountain.The Pirate Pharaoh asked why Jake and his forces are so bent on stopping him.They informed the pharaoh of evil.But the Pirate Pharaoh reveals he isn't evil and only wishes to restore the waters of the Never Nile to the Pharaoh's Valley, Jake and his crew felt sorry for accusing the Pirate Pharaoh of being a villain and decided to help him restore the Never Nile to make up for it, jake and his crew learned you shouldn't jump to conluesion on people by how they look or what they are. The Pirate Pharaoh reappears in the episode Dread the Pharaoh!Otaa's amuses his self while playing in the desert he stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie 's bottle and release him.Otaa was thrilled to have all the wishes he ever wanted and wish to help his master.Dread inform Otaa he lost his power and can't help.Otaa soon loses interest on the ex-genie Dread returning to Pharaoh's side.Later with the assistant of a Scorpion, Dread manages to steal both the Pirate Pharaoh's magical crook and fail before casting Otaa and his Pharaoh out of the desert.The Pirate Pharaoh was furious at the lost of his power and kingdom and didn't know what to do, Otaa suggest getting Jake and his crew help to deal with Dread.The Pirate Pharaoh is last seen thanking Jake and his crew and casting Dread and Scorpion out of his kingdom. Episode Appearances Season Four * "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh " (first appearance) *Dread the Pharaoh! Gallery Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh02.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh02.jpeg Dread&Pharoah-Dread the Pharoah.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Pirates Category:Royalty Category:Kings